Of Truths, Lies, and Magic Rewritten
by FusaoKairi
Summary: There is a secret within the Shinobi World. A secret so powerful it may destroy the world, or bring the world semi peace. A secret that spans past the Hidden Continent into old yet new world. And isn't it funny that only person with the connection between these two worlds happens to be thirteen year old genin named Haruno Sakura? This is her story, the story of a Guardian.


Prologue; Within A History

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Spyro Games.

**Important P.S: For Details as to why I am rewriting this story, if you haven't already read the newest update in the original version. Sorry I just didn't feel like typing everything out again. **

* * *

Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Fire.

These are the main elements that make up our earth. Everyone uses them, and they have a use for everyone. They are the strongest elements that almost all sub elements gratify from.

All walks of life depend on these elements for one thing or another.

However that doesn't come without consequences.

While these elements can help someone, they can also just as easily destroy.

So what would happen if they were creatures who could wield these elements in their purest forms? Creatures who were born with these elements pulsing through their veins?

Well there are…

And they are called Dragons.

Once they lorded over all land in the realms. Over their own in the Land of the Sun. An inner realm where magic thrived hidden from prying eyes. A world in a reversed mirror image of reality.

However…..

They also lorded over another important land, which was now known as the Hidden Continent. As of now this a place where, Emperors, *Shoguns, *Daimyos, and perhaps most importantly Shinobi, and Kages ruled.

These humans are the ones in charge of that land now…

But there was a golden time before they arrived, and before the mass exodus of the magical community took forth.

That was the golden era where the dragons ruled all, and when the Guardians were in top shape. When they ruled unabashed and more importantly unhidden.

What is a Guardian you ask?

Well a guardian represented the "leader" of the element of the type of dragon they were, and under the blessing of the God Dragon Divus carried out keeping the balance between the non-magical and magical community and world.

They preserved nature, and dutifully kept the balance of the habitat and area of land they were in charge of. Excommunicating those who wished to disrupt or destroy the balance and put all life in danger.

The very first Guardians were…

The Mighty Earth Dragon Ager.

The Speeding Electric Dragon Tonitrum.

The Merciful Water Dragon Salum.

The Beautiful Wind Dragoness Aura.

And finally The Walking Inferno Fire Dragon Calidumacus.

He…Calidumacus was the leader and technical founder of the Guardians as he was the one who suggested the idea to Divus. However unknowing he also started the tradition of the fire Dragon always being the leader of the other Guardians.

And although Fire Dragons tended to be the most hot headed, and sometimes the most arrogant. They were always the first ones to act in a situation and it certain helped that fire dragons were excellent at making clear spilt second decisions while under pressure.

So naturally they were clear leader material anyway.

Each of them ruled and their descendants continue to rule a certain area of the Hidden Continent. The Fire Guardians ruled the Land of Fire, The Water Guardians the Land of Mist, and etc.

They were the best of the best and the beginning of a proud legacy. Of course each new generation of the Guardians afterward offered new and wondrous ideas as they continued the rule their forefathers established. Dragons everywhere revered and treated the Guardians with as much respect as they did Divus. Flying Free over all the lands they wondrously owned without a care in the world.

Divus at peace returned to his slumber as the God Dragon was the core to the world, and as such could only stay awake for significantly short amount of time. As when the God stay awoke too long earth starts to crumble under the sheer might of the power he exuded.

But the radiating peace was not meant to last.

* * *

The most revered generation of Guardians; the Third Generation had faced the biggest challenged out of any of the other generations before and so far after them.

The War with the Ten Tailed Demon. Also known simply as Shinju.

When the Ten Tails had finally come along the entity of malice had changed everything for better or for worse.

It was strong…very strong...stronger than any of the Guardians or other Dragons had expected.

When the fighting was finally over the Guardians had come out victorious…

But at a huge price.

The lands were absolutely ravished with damage, and the casualties of their brethren were immense. Three Guardians were also killed in the onslaught.

So the remaining Guardians had done something to prevent the Ten Tails from ever having the possibility of rearing its ugly head again. So while killing it appeared to be the better option, they also unfortunately realized that the Ten Tails had an elemental balance in the world, just like they did.

So killing it would've probably been a really bad mistake, with unforeseen consequences.

So instead…

They spilt the energy force of the creature up into nine different tailed demons. The energy force was called "Charka". Something unknown to the magical world at the time, thus the power of this Charka continued to be underestimated for many years.

Luckily though the other tailed demons were lax in demeanor compared to their ancestor, and as such the tailed demons were treated as heroes by the dragons.

They were given all their own territory to live the rest of their lives in peace. They were also granted some minuet magical properties, thanks to them being partially spilt with magic. However the tailed demons would go unaware of this fact for years and years to come.

However all was not well on the horizon.

Due to the death of their teammates the two surviving Guardians put themselves into self-imposed exile out of survivor's guilt, and the children of the third generation all had to take the mantle of Guardian up much sooner than expected.

These were troubling times. And these troubling times continued for centuries on and off.

The newest and current Guardians did their best to keep the peace, but they continued to be overwhelmed time and time again. It also didn't help that they were complete green horns.

Everyone was playing the blame game with each other. Many couldn't conceive how the almighty Guardians had all nearly been defeated. In fact some even exclaimed there had to have been a betrayal within the ranks of the dragon or magical community.

Morale was very low at that time…it was like the dragons regressed back to the very beginning when all the elemental dragons were constantly at war. All the main tribes, fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning were at each other's throats, and as the centuries went on the death toll from fights grew higher and higher.

And soon after this shameful time the mass exodus occurred.

As the Dragon God Divus had awoken from his hundred years slumber and was furious by what he saw. Divus was ashamed and angered at his subjects petty fighting, and ignorance. Even whelplings had gotten hurt or worse killed in the middle of all the may lay.

Instead celebrating and mourning the triumph and fall of excellent heroes, all the dragons were playing a dangerous blame game trying to figure out how the ten tailed demon had nearly overpowered the Guardians. And by doing so ravaging their lands in their fighting in the same way Sinju did years ago.

As fear like that had never rang through Dragons before, Dragons known to be the mightiest species of the earth, and heavens.

Until that war NO guardian had ever died in battle you see, let alone multiple it was just such a shock to everyone

Divus acted swiftly. He single handedly excommunicated all the dragons that lived in the Hidden Continent back to the Land of the Sun. It says in Legends that the sky glowed completely white as countless dragons, many unwillingly were sucked back into the Land of Sun.

Now officially exiled for the damage they had caused to their own homes. Many dragons had to leave their ancestral homes, where they and their families had lived for generations as punishment. Many other magical creatures like griffons, trolls, and orcs were sucked up as well for supporting or exacerbating the weaning relations.

The only Dragons that were allowed to remain were the current generation of Guardians and their families.

And it's been that way since, while other dragons in recent years were allowed to travel through or visit others in the Hidden Continent none other than the Guardians plus their families were allowed to live there permanently anymore. Lest Divus strike the neigh Sayers down with heavy force.

Whether he was asleep or not.

The tailed demons were also allowed to remain in the Hidden Continent with their territories now expanded as a grievances for all the disturbance from the fighting.

For a while peace returned, even though the new Guardians were all now semi isolated they couldn't have be happier for the reprieve.

Then eventually _they_ came….

Humans discovered the Hidden Continent and slowly but surely they began moving in.

None of the Guardians knew where they came from or how they came to be, but as the years went on more and more of them arrived.

The Humans were positively amazed by all the resources that were on display in the land they traveled too. As by the time they arrived everything had been refreshed and renewed.

The Guardians remained indifferent to the humans for the most part. As to the Guardians they were nothing but slightly more intelligent nearly hairless apes. Plus they also weren't too keen to see just how much of the environment the humans were willing to destroy without repairing to get what they wanted.

So the Guardians continued to watch the strange beings from the shadows mildly interested.

That is until more "_unusual_" humans started arriving.

These Humans had abilities the other humans didn't. Some were able to bend the elements to attack for them, some could completely transform their bodies, and some even seemed to have hereditary traits that got passed down.

And the strangest thing was many of them used something called…

Hand signs.

But what alarmed the Guardians was the feeling these specific humans gave off.

The feeling was familiar, but a scary familiar.

It was Charka.

The same type of energy that the terrible Ten Tails had once had.

How the humans obtained this had become a huge mystery.

Once the Guardians unanimously decided to keep out of. As this only solidified many of the other dragons idea that they, and the rest of the magical community should remain hidden from these dangerous creatures that had that devilish "Charka" inside them.

After all they weren't like the Tailed Demons who were the saviors to all dragonkind and the saviors of the magical community. Plus the dragons at least knew WHY the tailed demons had this awful "Charka" and they didn't blame them for it.

But these special humans were an unknown entity, and as the years went on after the humans settled down.

They sure didn't improve their reputation in the eyes of Dragons, especially the guardians.

As soon after villages started becoming more established.

They also became more power hungry.

Head honchos of all the different elemental villages had started targeting what they now recognized as the most powerful resource available to them.

The tailed demons.

One by one the demons were sought, fought, used, and sealed into different humans as time went on.

These humans quickly became known as "Jinchuuriki".

The Tailed Demons also quickly became disillusioned, bitter, and vengeful as the dragons who gave them everything and who they technically saved suddenly didn't lift a claw to help them.

Soon the tailed demons were shadows of their former selves, all creatures of war.

Why didn't the Guardians help their allies? No one knows for sure except the Guardians themselves and Draco Council and both parties have remained very tight lipped about the matter, even though all the other dragons found this a very unpopular decision.

However at the request of the Draco Council, the dragons and the magical community determined to remain separate from the Charka wielding humans, and were not to interfere or interact with the human affairs or the humans themselves in any matter.

They also relegated that all dragons and any other magical creature that could; learn the transformation spell so they could walk among the humans without detection, and therefore have no risk of getting caught, if they ever needed to really return to the Hidden Continent for any reason.

Too bad Ardenia hadn't listen to well to the warnings.

In fact she the fourth fire guardian went even further beyond the call of disobedience, and _fell in love with a human man_.

And in the end that may have been what destroyed her…

But that's a story for another day.

No the story we are here today to learn about is the one of the most famous Guardians ever in existence my children.

One of the children of that cursed union between a dragoness and a man.

The one they call Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUHTOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!: So here's the very first revamp chapter for this story. I hope it was something special to read!**

**I figured getting the history of the Dragons in my story out of the way would the best and most interesting way to start this story. As you all can still I'm still making this a Semi-Cannon, and Semi- Alternate Universe story. **

**It's definitely half and half. **

**So now for some SPOILERS IF YOU'RE NOT THIS FAR IN THE MAGNA/ANIME PLEASE SKIP THIS SECTION!: **_**Now for you readers who are completely up to date with the Naruto series, you can see I tried much harder to interweave the dragons and humans stories together. In this story instead of Hagoromo being responsible for defeat of the Ten Tails and the creation of the tailed demons, in my story the Guardians are the ones who do all that. **_

_**But note I didn't completely change everything about Shinju, I'll say it right now; **__**he still started off as a tree remember that!**_

_**Also Ten Tails is even STRONGER in this version for reasons that will be disclosed later.**_

_**But that doesn't mean Hagoromo (after all Hagoromo still founds the ninja arts!) and his mother Kaguya did not play significant roles. Of trust me THEY DO but none of you will find out till later where they fit in, and how humans received the Charka in the first place for a long time! MUHAHAHAHA! **_

**OKAY SPOILERS OVER, DON'T SAY YOU WERENT WARNED!**

**Also you can see I'm starting the story MUCH further back this time. The next few chapters will all be one or two shot snippets within snippets of Sakura's childhood, and eventually it will lead up to the "birth" of Team 7 and onward.**

**Now these won't be long, but I just felt this is a much better way to start the story. So in later chapters I won't have to have a lot of talking head sections and instead you all as the reader would already know what's up. So the exposition sections wouldn't nearly be as dense. **

**Plus it allows more context to Sakura's changes in character, and why her character will act the way she does. Also this allows earlier world expansion for my mythology in the story. **

**And earlier character interactions is always nice as well. **

**Plus there WILL be different Point of View moments in this redone version, but this is mainly for the early chapters, and will become rarer the deeper I get into the story. Just think of it like a treat every now and again. **

**Finally don't worry I didn't reveal everything about the Dragons in this chapter, believe me there's still plenty of mystery slinking around the depths. **

**Now onto the Translations and Facts!**

**Divus is the Latin word/name that means: Divine, and or Godlike or just God itself. **

**Ardenia stems from the Latin word Ardens that means: Fiery. **

**Ager is the Latin word/name that means: Soil. **

**Tonitrum is the Latin word/name that means: Thunder**

**Aura is the Latin word/name that means: Breeze. **

**Calidumacus stems from the Latin word Calidum that means: Hot or Heat. **

**Salum stems from the Latin word Sal that means: Sea, or saltwater. **

***A shogun was a hereditary military lord, and a top political leader in feudal japan. Only below in rank to the Emperor himself. However the Naruto universe a Shogun is still a position that's inherited, but the rank is similar if not the same power level as the Kage. Thus not just under the emperor or even Daimyo.**

**The only difference a Shogun rules over Samurai ****NOT**** ninja. **

***A Daimyo is the official leader of a country. In Naruto Daimyos have the power to nominate someone for Kage, but they still require the official approval of all that villages Jonin. So in The Naruto Universe Daimyos are equal to the power an emperor would have (substitute) or are just under the emperor in power. **

**Anyway please READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THE NEW VERSION IN THE COMMENTS! OH AND NEW READERS HI WELCOME! HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY SO FAR AND I HOPE I CAN HAVE YOU STICK AROUND!**

**ALSO SORRY THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER OUT. I KNOW I PROMISED MORE, BUT THAT MAY HAVE TO WAIT TILL EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR LATER IN THE WEEK, AS I _TOTALLY_ FORGET I HAD A FIVE PAGE ESSAY DUE TOMORROW...**

**FusaoKairi out!**


End file.
